ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aht Urhgan Mission 2: Immortal Sentries
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * To complete the mission, you need to take the Supplies Package Naja gave you to one of the Assault staging points; any one of the five staging points will do. Eventually you will want to go to all of them; much like supply quests, you can only use the Chamber of Passage to get to a staging point after you've used the Runic Portal at that staging point. *''You only need to do one of the staging points to complete mission 2.'' Halvung * Exit Al Zahbi to Bhaflau Thickets * Enter a tunnel in F-8 for the zone to Halvung * In Halvung, head SW to H-9 and then north to the zone. (Escape also takes you right out to Mount Zhayolm.) * In Mount Zhayolm, head East to L-8, North to L-6, West to K-7, North to K-6 and the Heavy Iron Gate. * Inside the gate, talk to Waudeen for a cutscene and 150 Imperial Standing. Azouph Isle * Take the ferry from Aht Urhgan Whitegate (I-5) to Nashmau * Take the North exit to Caedarva Mire * Head to the Heavy Iron Gate in K-9. * Inside the gate, talk to Nareema for a cutscene and 150 Imperial Standing. Ilrusi Atoll * Take the ferry from Aht Urhgan Whitegate (I-5) to Nashmau * Take the North exit to Caedarva Mire * Head to I-6 and zone into Arrapago Reef * You will need a Lamian Fang Key to open iron gate at J-10, or a thief can pick the lock with tools. * Make your way to the boat at E-7, marked "A", on the first map - this should put you on the next map * On the next map, work your way to G-5 and you will zone for a CS. * Beware of true sight imps in rooms right before the staging point gate. Image:ArrapagoReef1.png|Arrapago Reef 1 Image:ArrapagoReef2.png|Arrapago Reef 2 Dvucca Isle * Take the ferry from Aht Urhgan Whitegate (I-5) to Nashmau * Head to Arrapago Reef and make way to E-7 (labeled 'A' on Vana'diel Atlas) as in Ilrusi Atoll staging point. * Head to C-10 on second map (labeled 'C' on Vana'diel Atlas). * Head to I-11 on third map (labeled 'H' on Vana'diel Atlas). * Go through iron gate at H-11, then hug left wall to zone out to Caedarva Mire ('2' labeled on Vana'diel Atlas). * Hug left wall in Caedarva Mire to small clearing with staging point gate. ALTERNATE ROUTE (Read easiest route ever to a staging point) * Take the west exit out of Nashmau * Head west to E-11, where there is an Immortal, Trade him an Imperial Silver Piece to enter the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins * Proceed to the transportation platform past the gilded door. Use the device. * Exit out to Caedarva Mire (I-10). * Head north hugging the east wall. You'll end up at the Heavy Iron door that leads to the staging point in no time. * Talk to Nahshib for a cutscene and 150 Imperial Standing. Image:Dvucca-Route.jpg|Route to Dvucca Isle Image:CaedarvaMire2.png Mamool Ja * Take Aht Urhgan Whitegate exit to Wajaom Woodlands. If besieged is going on you can take a tunnel next to the bottom of the stairs at H-10. It is the little tunnel on the left side of the south square where the ship from Mhaura docks. * Travel west, then south until D-12 and enter Mamook. * Wind your way roughly south and west until F-10 and enter Bhaflau Thickets. Beware, there are several true-sight mobs like Poroggo. * You will be on the southern half of the second map. Head south to H-11. * Enter Imperial Compound through the Heavy Iron Gate. * Talk to Daswil for a cutscene. After the Staging Point * Use the Runic Portal to return to Aht Urhgan Whitegate. * Talk to Naja Salaheem again to start the next mission. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:Deliver a package to one of the Immortals found at the staging points and Naja will consider you for a mercenary contract.